


next to you

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	next to you

0

 

横を向けばいつもそこに   
君がいてくれた

 

1

 

两米

 

这是他们之间的安全距离

 

走在前面的堂本光一单手插着兜，很多时候他还承担了打招呼的职责，堂本刚只需要在后面稍稍点个头就好。偶尔堂本光一会偏过头确认身后的人有没有跟上，视线交汇一瞬后便转开

 

堂本光一和堂本刚不熟，这是业界心照不宣的“事实”，在后台从来不说话，一前一后地走着仿佛刚才在台上完美和声的是另外两个人

 

两米的距离不长，堂本刚可以很轻易地描绘出堂本光一因为健身变得更挺拔的身形；两米的距离也不短，堂本刚伸出手却无法触碰到夜晚相伴而眠的人

 

堂本光一先走到了休息室，撑着门等堂本刚进来后，才关门上了锁。帮堂本刚把耳机取下来，揉了揉被闷着的耳朵

 

“在这里，声音不会很大吧？”

 

堂本刚摇摇头，屈起腿换了个姿势靠在堂本光一怀里

 

堂本光一顿时紧张地去揉堂本刚的膝盖，没一会儿就被堂本刚按住了手

 

“我没事，你快回去吧。”

 

年末音番活动很多，为了耳朵考虑，不需要唱歌的时候堂本刚会在休息室待着。堂本光一轻轻地叹息一声，理顺相方蹭得有些乱的长发，“让经纪人过来陪你？”

 

“不用，很快就轮到我们了不是吗？”

 

堂本刚离开堂本光一的怀抱，露出一个让他安心的微笑，坐到另一边的沙发上翻看杂志。堂本光一站起身，临出门前依旧不放心地说：“我让经纪人在门口，有事就找他。”

 

在心尖上放了二十年的人，自然是紧张得不能再紧张。台上在表演什么堂本光一并没有看进去，旁边坐着不相熟的艺人，细碎的聊天声传进堂本光一的耳朵便化成了无意义的音节，他在想，桌上的甜品会是堂本刚爱吃的

 

这是堂本刚生病后他们第一次上直播，堂本光一摘掉了左边的耳返，听到堂本刚的声音不可避免的带上了压抑的紧张，但演出总的来说，还算完美。结束后堂本刚脸上的表情终于放松下来，笑着应和来询问身体状况的后辈。堂本光一站在他身侧，没聊多久就阻止还想继续的后辈：“刚君累了，下次再聊吧。”

 

堂本刚看了堂本光一一眼，低下头暗自笑了笑，这个人对自己会不会太过紧张了些，后辈都快不敢找自己说话了

 

电视台离堂本刚的家更近，事务所的车到达自家楼下，堂本刚先下了车，把着车门和经纪人告别，本来在假寐的堂本光一也睁开眼，微微点头道：“辛苦了，刚君。”

 

“辛苦了，晚安。”

 

KinKi Kids，今天也完美结束了一天的工作

 

现在他们只是堂本光一和堂本刚

 

2

 

其实堂本刚和堂本光一家的直线距离就一千米，堂本刚不是很明白为什么堂本光一总喜欢开车过来，生怕路人不知道那辆法拉利里坐着的人是堂本光一似的

 

工作之后才能享受的隐秘约会，是他们的悲哀，也是他们的情趣

 

自从留了长发，堂本刚洗澡用的时间比以前长了不少，他还在闭着眼给头发打护发香波的时候，就听到浴室的门被打开了

 

衣物窸窣落地的声音给寂静的浴室染上了一丝情色的味道，堂本光一赤裸着跨进浴缸，将另一个裸着的人抱进怀里，手覆上对方沾着泡沫的长发

 

“我帮你洗？”

 

堂本刚应了一声，就往后靠在堂本光一怀里享受他的服务，回想起来堂本光一也帮堂本刚洗过很多次头发了，按摩头皮的力道已经掌握得恰到好处，手指穿过微卷的发丝细细地理顺，同时小心地绕开耳朵避免让水流进去

 

水都换了两轮这个澡才洗完，堂本光一用大浴巾将两人包裹在一起，服务做到底又坐在床上给堂本刚擦头发，擦了没多久就有些等不及地凑近还带着水气的耳尖，“有没有奖励？”

 

堂本刚笑着侧过脸，瞬间就明白了他的意思，“要做吗？”

 

“你累不累？”堂本光一象征性地问了一句，但他的手已经在揉捏对方柔软的腰，还有慢慢往下的趋势。堂本刚干脆直接转身搂住他的脖子往后躺，两人之间的默契让他们早就不用言语来传达感情，身体的契合度也一样，通过对方的一举一动就能知道他需要什么

 

堂本光一埋首亲吻堂本刚的颈侧，明明用的是同样的沐浴乳，堂本刚身上的味道却格外让他沉迷，顺着颈部线条往上咬住对方的耳垂，用舌尖勾勒轮廓。堂本刚难耐地喘息着偏过头，带动一缕长发像羽毛一般掠过堂本光一的鼻尖

 

在对方硬起来的下体套弄了一会儿，探到有些干涩的后穴时，堂本光一恋恋不舍地松开被他蹂躏许久的双唇，直起身去床头柜拿润滑剂，却意外地摸到了另一个空的盒子

 

“没有套了。”

 

堂本光一思考着还要不要做的时候，堂本刚忍不住扑过来抱住他，“那就射里面……”

 

两人重新倒回床上，堂本光一挤出润滑剂给堂本刚做扩张，无奈地笑道：“每次你做完就睡着了，还得我帮你清理……”

 

“你不愿意？唔……”堂本光一的动作让堂本刚的声音越发粘腻，仰着头承受逐渐袭来的快感，“这么想要的话你生日我给你送一盒。”

 

反正也不是没送过，而且还是当着他们五万五千个饭的面送的

 

进入的瞬间两人同时发出满足的叹息，不过很快猛烈的律动就撞碎了短暂的愉悦，攀上新的快感高峰。堂本刚软在他臂弯里呻吟，那眉眼无论看了多少年，在堂本光一眼里依旧如少年般纯真

 

3

 

“怎么还不睡？”

 

堂本光一从浴室里出来回到床上，发现堂本刚还睁着眼睛看着他，在微弱的灯光下一闪一闪的

 

“我在想到底送你什么生日礼物。”房间里暖气很足，堂本光一还带着水汽的胸膛冰冰凉凉的，堂本刚抱着他忍不住蹭了蹭

 

“你居然还没想好？还有一个多星期就到了诶。”

 

他们认识了多少年，堂本刚就给堂本光一送了多少次生日礼物，除此之外大的小的，明面上的暗地里的就更加数不清了，堂本刚实在想不出还有什么可以送

 

“那你想要什么？”

 

“我们去旅游吧，刚。”堂本光一收紧怀抱期待地说

 

室内派的堂本光一居然主动提出去旅游，堂本刚简直要怀疑自己是不是睡着了在做梦，“可以啊，大阪一日游怎么样？”

 

堂本光一低低地笑了几声，才又认真地说道：“我是说真的，去旅游吧，医生不是也说环境好的地方对耳朵好吗？”

 

有多久了呢？距离上一次只有他们两人一起外出

 

“奈良就不错啊，虽然已经去过很多次但好多地方你还没有带我玩过呢，或者去钓鱼？刚你也好久没去了……”

 

堂本光一絮絮叨叨地说了一堆，说得堂本刚明明已经平静下来的心又开始躁动

 

各自繁忙的工作，需要遮掩的关系，太多的原因将他们禁锢在自己建造起来的象牙塔里，堂本刚想，偶尔任性一次也是可以的吧

 

于是他轻声回答：“好啊。”

 

4

 

年末往往是两人最忙碌的时候，很多音番要上，演唱会要彩排，因为堂本刚的耳朵，今年的演唱会要用从来没有尝试过的方式，需要确认的事宜就更多

 

堂本刚还是偷偷托经纪人去买了另一个礼物，毕竟他们的出行计划很有可能无限延期，最后一场演唱会前，他交代工作人员庆生的时候把礼物拿上台给堂本光一一个惊喜

 

“刚桑，庆生的时间可能不够了。”工作人员有点为难

 

堂本刚正在换衣服的动作没有停顿，转头看了一眼不远处也在换衣服的堂本光一

 

很不巧的是，十分钟之前，这两个快四十的人刚为了一点小事拌了嘴

 

“那就不用拿上台了，我私下给他。”

 

堂本刚戴上耳机，追上先换好衣服走在前面的堂本光一，上台前互相确认衣装，是他们多年以来的习惯

 

堂本光一帮堂本刚调整了一下耳机的位置，以免压到刚做好的发型，然后一言不发地靠在旁边的架子上，堂本刚也没有说话，反正待会上台，不想说也得说

 

而且才十五分钟，离他们的最长冷战时间还短着呢

 

庆生的时间确实很匆忙，模式化地把蛋糕推上来，一起唱生日歌就草草结束了，唯一有点不同的是，在听到堂本刚准备了另一个礼物的时候，堂本光一的脸上的笑是从未有过的惊喜

 

只要有一个人打破僵局，他们之间的冷战就会宣告结束，通常扮演这个角色的是堂本光一，但堂本刚想，或许堂本光一看到礼物后就更不想和他说话了

 

“给。”

 

演唱会结束后两人就要赶回东京，在移动的车上堂本刚把礼物递给堂本光一

 

连包装都没有，堂本光一看到盒子就笑了，“你真的送我这个啊？”

 

“是啊，我不是说了排练无聊的时候就可以和别人一起玩。”

 

盒子上还标示着“适合三岁以上儿童使用”，当时在节目上就吐槽个不停，现在堂本光一笑得更厉害了，“你真的是……去哪里找来的这些奇奇怪怪的东西。”

 

“还有另一个，我没忘哦。”堂本刚很认真地看着堂本光一说道，“只有我们两个人的旅行。”

 

5

 

旅行，堂本刚其实更想称为蜜月，果然如他所料在无尽的工作中越来越往后推，堂本光一在忙舞台剧，堂本刚在忙新专辑，本来他们就连去哪都没有商量过，甚至后来慢慢地谁也没再提起

 

时间流逝的速度已经快到让人反应不及，堂本刚剪短了头发，而不知不觉地堂本光一的头发变得越来越长

 

还有逐渐逼近的，堂本刚的三十九岁

 

元旦过后的一百天，和以前一样依旧在工作中度过生日，录了节目和广播，堂本刚没想到的是，这次堂本光一会当众给他送礼物

 

“那个…我听说刚君很喜欢吃肯德基来着，所以准备了三万元给你去吃，只能用来吃肯德基哦！”

 

这家伙每次都抱怨我送他的礼物奇怪，自己不也是半斤八两嘛。堂本刚拿着那个写着“KFC专用”的信封，无奈又好笑

 

但是因为生病，堂本刚必须少吃油腻的食物，堂本光一不可能不知道这一点，所以……堂本光一为什么会送这个堂本刚没有想明白

 

录完广播，本来要去下一个工作场地，经纪人却摆了摆手说道：“今天的工作先延后啦，因为是刚君的生日嘛，好好休息一下。”

 

“诶？”堂本刚顿时高兴地去看堂本光一，堂本光一也冲他笑了笑后，比了个口型

 

旅行

 

被事务所的车送回家后，堂本刚简单地收拾好东西，而堂本光一的车早就等在楼下

 

“工作人员让我一定送个礼物，我没办法只好给你送钱了。”开着车的堂本光一很主动地解释道

 

“所以…今天到底是谁的生日？”

 

先要礼物的明明是堂本光一，可是怎么看，这次旅行都像是堂本光一为他准备的

 

“这个不是旅行，是蜜月啊。”

 

前方亮了红灯，堂本光一趁机拉过堂本刚的手，十指相扣

 

你看，堂本家的脑回路总是相同的

 

堂本刚心里跟灌了蜜糖一样，嘴角也忍不住勾了起来，“我可不记得和你结婚了。”

 

6

 

箱根

 

不是第一次，而是有许多回忆的地方

 

那时他们刚互相确定心意，因为过分珍视和对方的相处总是小心翼翼的，在镜头前每说一句话都要提上十二分的注意力以免说漏了嘴

 

关上摄像机，关上了灯，堂本刚才大着胆子钻进堂本光一的被窝里抱住他，额头却还磕到了堂本光一的下巴

 

“先泡温泉？还是吃饭？”把行李放好后堂本光一问道

 

“不可以边泡温泉边吃饭吗？”堂本刚表示不解

 

堂本光一忍不住笑了，摸了摸他的头说：“好，你的生日你说了算。”

 

这里似乎是重新装修了一遍，他们找不到上次来的时候泡的地方，不过周围的景致比原来更漂亮了，泡在温泉里时水流都在爱抚全身的每一个细胞

 

岸上是拜托店家准备好的食物，大部分都是海鲜，堂本光一剥好一个蟹腿递给堂本刚，却在碰到对方嘴边后又缩了回来

 

堂本刚咬了个空，气急败坏地抓住堂本光一的手去抢，放在以前堂本刚怎么可能敌过堂本光一的力气，不过锻炼还是有成效的，两人僵持了一会儿，堂本光一使力把堂本刚拽到了怀里

 

温热的肌肤相触，堂本刚慌张地想要挣脱，堂本光一搂住他的腰，亲了亲他的发顶说道：“别担心，这里只有我们两个人。”

 

在公共场合会避免接触的习惯，居然已经刻在了身体里

 

堂本刚轻叹一声，闭上眼享受两人独处的时光，恋人怀抱的温度比温泉的水还要炽热，鼻尖上都渗出了薄薄的汗珠

 

“喂，你不会要睡着了吧。”堂本光一晃晃怀里的人，“不是你说的边泡温泉边吃饭吗？要凉了哦。”

 

“那你喂我。”堂本刚难得的撒娇

 

堂本光一笑了起来，尽管他的恋人今天就满39岁，在他眼里，还是那个会偷偷吃掉他的布丁然后耍赖，钓上鱼时大叫着奔向他的男孩子

 

“好好，乖孩子。”

 

“不要叫我孩子，我都多少岁了啊……”

 

“那有什么关系，你永远都比我小一百天。”

 

7

 

明明没有到夏季，却已经听到了虫鸣声，但夜晚依旧微凉，两人从温泉里出来后只穿了件浴衣，依偎着坐在露台上靠对方的温度取暖

 

这里的格局虽然变了，所幸这棵梅树没有被砍掉，十几年的光景，树还在，树下的人也仍是一双

 

“还记得吗？这棵树。”堂本刚转头问堂本光一

 

“当然。”

 

堂本刚靠回堂本光一的肩上，拉着他的手说：“当时觉得，居然都已经十年了啊，时间过得好快，现在一转眼都快三十年了。”

 

再过不久就是他们出道21周年的纪念日，而从他们初见时开始算，竟然已经27年

 

“三十年算什么，不是约定好三百年的吗？”堂本光一勾住堂本刚的小指，“反正我不会食言的。”

 

堂本刚佯装生气道：“喂，说得好像我会食言一样，说了三百年就是三百年。”

 

这时从远处传来响声，吸引了两人的注意力，几簇绚丽的烟火争相在天边炸开，照亮了半个夜空

 

“今晚有烟花大会吗？”堂本刚惊喜地看着被染上颜色的夜空，他已经好久没有看到过烟花了

 

手指突然感到一阵冰凉，堂本刚低头，无名指上竟多了一个银质戒指，在烟花的映照下折射出斑斓的光

 

“这下可以算蜜月旅行了吧。”堂本光一笑着看向他，脸上居然带了些少见的羞赧

 

堂本刚抿唇，却还是抑制不住上扬的嘴角，“这是求婚吗？真草率啊。”

 

看到堂本刚作势要把戒指取下来，堂本光一慌忙扣住他的手把人抱在怀里，“我不管，戴上了就不许取下来。”

 

“你啊，求婚就不能说点好听的话吗？”堂本刚无奈地叹气

 

“我爱你。”

 

堂本刚鼻子一酸，这句话已经听了无数遍，却还是能在瞬间勾动他的心弦。他拥紧堂本光一，轻声说道：“我也爱你。”

 

“那……帮我戴上吧。”堂本光一摊开掌心，另一枚戒指同样闪闪发亮

 

烟花的声音慢慢地消散，两人依旧拥着对方不想放手，周围又恢复了寂静，堂本刚听到堂本光一说道：“你还记得十年前的演唱会吗？”

 

“嗯？”堂本刚不知道堂本光一为什么突然提到这个

 

“你说，十年后要再亲我一次的。”

 

堂本刚失笑，记忆也渐渐明朗，但他们私底下早就亲过了不知道多少次，他当时没想起来也不奇怪

 

“笑什么，我可是一直在期待呢。”

 

两人拉开一点距离，堂本光一脸上的笑像是融进了月光，多年如一日的温暖明亮，堂本刚轻抚他的脸颊，也笑着说：“38岁的大叔亲39岁的大叔是不可能了，只能39岁的大叔亲39岁的大叔了。”

 

堂本光一覆上堂本刚的手，眼里是无声的邀请

 

“那么，来接吻吧。”

 

END


End file.
